It Has Just Begun
by Cybertron88
Summary: A new enemy has risen without anyone noticing.


I don't own Medabots.  
  
This set 20 years in the future after the 2nd 10 day of darkness had begun. This time the secret organization of Medabots are ready to stop this. Humans never knew who we were or are. We are creatures of the darkness, the ones whom are exiled to another world. We are the second generation of Medabots. We live according to plan. We pretend to soul less and have no feeling. Our creator, Kam is not to know this. The 45th Kilobot Infantry Platoon of the Sargas Tribe was sent back through time along with the 23rd KBT Mechanized Squad to stop the 3rd 10 day of darkness. Seth, a dangerous computer unit, an A.I. program file has taken over Medabot Corporation without the humans noticing. To keep our identities and presence unnoticed, we change our appearance. Some of the units morph into humans, so that they could find jobs at Extreme Tech. I think I have spoken enough and seem to confuse you. So, I think you should hear our story.  
  
Time: 10 June 2123 Place: 56 Miles away from Riverview, Japan. Time: 0000 hours  
  
"WARNING. TIME PORT ACTIVE. TRANSPORT COMPLETE. GOOD LUCK BOYS." Says a female voice. "Jeez Luwiz, man. I never knew this would hurt." "FUUCCCKKKK!!!!! I JUST SAT ON MY ENTRENCHING SPIKES." yelled a voice." I THINK I'M LOSING MY ASS." "You'll be losing more then an ass if you keep shouting" growled Sergeant Hovarth.  
  
Name: Horvath Specialty: Sniper Shot Number: KLN-111214-2 Medal: Neo Ex-Medal Type: King Lion Medafighter: Dan Von Luverth(Killed in Action)  
  
"Alright. Everyone here. Check up." "Sanders, Mikey, Frond, Killer, Differth, Porky, Kingston, Boomer, Mellow, Dun Komph, Caesar, Dagger, Gun Cannon, Ensign, Stukov, Tang, Panther Cat, Thor. Everyone of you ladies here?" SIR YES SIR" yelled everyone. "Alright" says 2 in command Colonel Hagger. "TESCOM Headquarters has readouts that spies are everywhere. Now the reasons that we are chosen for this is 'cause our medafighters are dead. So get over with it. We are getting new Medafighters that are not dead yet. Once, dead men, always dead men. Right now our dead ones are making their excuses to Saint Peter at Pearlis Gates near Heaven. If any of you Sons of a Bitches have a problem with that, I'll shoot you myself 'cause your just gonna jeopardize the entire mission. Move out. Find any reasons to give to your new Medafighters. Kilobots stay. Mikey, Sanders. Morph to adult human form and get a job and an apartment and equip them with supplies. You each have 200,000 British pounds each. Get guns and ammo after getting a job at Extreme Tech. The rest we'll do"  
  
As they all disperse, only 5 were left. This is the question really comes." Sir. What if we got caught?" whimper Private Thor.  
  
Name: Thor Specialty: Axe Attack Number: BIS-2143 Medal: Neo Ex-Medal Type: Bison Medafighter: Ahmed(Killed in Action)  
  
"I mean' do we get torture? We don't sign up for this. I just sign up for the sake of my Medafighter's family. That's all."  
  
Well then, you wuss. Let me tell you this. If we fail this mission, then you that family. We're in the past. So this will influence the future sonny. Sarge. Your turn.  
  
Alright. Our job is the toughest. We can't show any feelings or emotions. Just keep it to yourself. If you can't take it, eject your medal. Got that. Spread out. Your new Medafighters are waiting for you.  
  
Date: 23 April 2124 After The World Robattle Championship.  
  
Panther Cat(PC): Fuck. Where are you Kingston? Kingston: Here. Get to Ikki Tenryou's house now. See what they are doing. PC: That's what I'm here for. I saw 5 units at the house, spying on them. I think Seth is onto us. Kingston: Tell Hijuzi. You know, the 2nd in command. He's at Sander's place. PC: Gotcha.  
  
Name: Panther Cat Specialty: Assassin Dagger Number: CAT-3120 Medal: Queen Medal Type: Cat Medafighter: Kathy  
  
Name: Kingston Specialty: Quad Shot Number: KLN-111214 Medal: Kabuto(KBT) Type: King Lion Medafighter: Hakigaru  
  
'Be Jesus this is not good' as a bullet nearly took Kingston's head off. 'Call to all units in vicinity. They know we're here. Seth sniff us out. I'm under fire. Repeat I'm under fire.' He ran for cover behind a truck. But that was his last mistake. As he running, the Weapon type Medabot saw where he was going and shot the truck. Just to be precise, a fuel truck. The truck exploded. The fire engulfing Kingston and everything 10 yards away. "I'm down and burned, BUT NOT OUT. I'M BRING YOU GUYS WITH ME TO HELL. ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH. DIE." Another explosion was heard. This time Kingston pulled every pin on his grenades while grabbing all five Weapon type Medabots. The explosion immediately disintegrate him and the weapon types into atoms. Fire trucks arrive and putting out the fire. The police were baffled about the incident. But in the shadows, there stood a black cat. Panther Cat had just come back from reporting to Sergeant Horvath, only to see her friend die in a hero's death. She quickly ran away. She ran towards the park and jump into a tree. After scanning the area, she cried. She cried out loud for her friend, her comrade in arms that had died just now. If only she had checked before running off. As invisible tears ran down her metallic cheeks, she headed home. She knew this won't be the last death that she witnessed. It had just begun. One year of protecting Ikki Tenryou and Erica Amekaze, a death of team mate will occur. At least the Humans don't know anything about it, she thought. The war is about to begin soon. But it had just begun. 


End file.
